dysothtriamushfandomcom-20200214-history
Half Breed
Half-Breeds are nearly as prolific as Humans, simply because the Humans don’t seem to have the same compunctions about intermingling that the other races (though Ithnevarian are the only race Humans seem to have been able to reproduce with). Unfortunately, despite the Humans willingness to engage with other races, their offspring are often viewed as mongrels. At best, they are tolerated, at worst, they are shunned. Those who are born of a noble parent, are treated only slightly better than others. While they are able to hold a wide variety of positions in society, because they are viewed as substandard they are unlikely to hold positions giving them any true power, especially as the noble lines are strict about keeping the blood pure. There are a few exceptions where a title is granted by the King for exceptional deeds. General Appearance Their Human heritage grants them a few more variations in their appearance. Their skin tones and complexions also widely range from very pale to very dark skinned and their hair and eye color is only limited by the imagination (mostly due to magic augmentations for the more unusual colors). It is due to their Ithnevarian heritage they have slightly pointed ears, their average height ranges between 5’5” and 6’0” and they are less likely to be overweight. Life Span Half-Breeds have slightly longer lifespans, an average between their Human and Ithnevarian heritages, averaging about 200 years. Depending on which parent raises them determines when they are viewed as having reached adulthood (Humans age 15, Ithnevarians age 25 barely). Traits, Advantages & Disadvantages * Ability Score Increase: Charisma increases by 2 and two other ability scores of your choice increase by 1. * Age: The average lifespan of the Half-Breed is 200 and are considered to have reached the age of maturity by the age of 16. * Alignment: All alignments are available to this race. * Size: They range in height from 5’5” to 6’0” on average. * Darkvision: Low light is rarely a problem for those of this race. They are able to see in dim lighting conditions as if it were bright light and in darkness as if it were dim light. * Ithnevarian Ancestry: You have advantage on saving throws against psychic attacks (including being charmed) and poison. * Skill Versatility: You gain proficiency in two skills of your choice. * Languages: All players start with common, Ithnevarian and their native tongue (the language of the region they were born in). * Weapon Proficiency: Players who choose this race must choose one of the following weapon proficiencies to start with: Bladed, Bludgeoning or Ranged weapons. If raised by their Ithnevarian parent they only start with Ranged weapons. * Armor Proficiency: Players who choose this race must select one of the following armor proficiencies: Light, Medium or Heavy armor. If raised by their Ithnevarian parent they only start with Light armor. * Bonus: This can only be chosen if raised by their Ithnevarian parent. Players may choose to increase either Intelligence, Wisdom or Charisma by 1. If a class in magic is chosen, the player may also, as a bonus, gain 1 free yeardleigh cantrip. Opinions of Other Races Humans We may share their blood, but they act like they'd rather we never existed. It's not like we had a choice in the matter. They were the ones that chose to lay with the Ithnevarians that brought us about. They act as if they had no part in it. We may have to coexist in their societies, but they will never truly accept us. Ithnevarians Sure, we may not be as 'great' as they are, but if they don't have to pity us. It's not like we're not pretty great in our own right. They need to get down off their high horse and see us for what we are truly capable of, and not sell us so short. Pirotaians Another poor race that's looked down on because they're not what everyone accepts as the right kind of people. They are admirable for not settling for the labels the others stick on them. Sure, some of them don't try to fight the opinions, but there are some fighters amongst them who try to rise above it all. Xadrians Probably the one group who doesn't look down on us.They're kind, and fair, showing generosity to everyone. Everyone that is, unless they're called in to deal with lawbreakers. They may be small, but I wouldn't go against them. Melthorians These folks really cause me to shake in my boots. Not only are they big, but they're packed with power. If possible, it's best to avoid them, because you can never tell what's going to cause them to snap and you end up skewered on a sword. Roetha Orta Category:Races